Vampire Sorcerer: The Mystical Vampire
by Toniosuke Chinokawa
Summary: Based on 1995 and 1997 game by CAPCOM. Ronald Harrison, a talented warlock who formerly served Jedah. Now escaped and planning for his rebellion, will he be able to earn enough power to finally defeat Jedah?
1. Prologue

"**Vampire Sorcerer: The Mystical Vampire"**

Disclaimer: Sorry, but I do not own Darkstalkers or any story involved in this publication. I hope Capcom and other authors/owners of all the story involved will understand if the story would be kind of topsy-turvy! Some names and characters are created by the author and not derived from the reference itself! Cheers to all!

**Prologue**

Makai from the ancient times; monsters which humans feared called Darkstalkers roamed free in this world of darkness.

1747

In the distant town of Scotland a young boy is born. A young boy with big destiny. His name is Ronald Harrison. Ronald was once a happy boy when he was a few years old. But a war that reckoned the town had killed everyone including his parents except for him who survived in the war.

A few days after the war, he saw a tall man in dark blue with his hand reaching him. "Come, to the path of eternal darkness. There we can spread salvation all over the world," the man said. "Salvation…?" Ronald replied. "Yes salvation… just come with me and you will not regret it."

Ronald did come with Jedah but he didn't know that someday this man will imprison him in the castle for so many years. First, Jedah gave him immortality, then he taught him sorcery, and then, he ordered him to collect souls of the faith departed. Until one night…

"Ronald I would like to get the soul from the negative space which Belial Aensland has hidden," Jedah called Ronald. "You must steal it and give to me as soon as possible. I knew that the woman that bears the name of Morrigan has an immense power over all of the Darkstalkers. She is the perfect soul that fits to my biggest creation," he added. Ronald left without a word and obeyed him immediately.

As Ronald reached the castle, he slid inside the castle window and searched the soul until he found it inside a mirror that serves as a portal to the negative space where he get the soul and placed it in the ominous crystal. As he is now getting out of the castle he bumped on a woman with green hair, green eyes, large breasts and bat wings. "Who are you?" she asked him. He paused for a moment and then he ran away without a word. "Wait I didn't even know your name. Could you at least talk to me for a minute," Morrigan yelled chasing Ronald but he was too fast. In a blink of an eye he was already gone.

Upon reaching back to the Dohma castle, "Here is the soul you're asking for, Lord Jedah. Is there anything that I can do about it?" Ronald said handing him the soul kept in the crystal. "Very good indeed. Now give this soul a body so that I can use it as a tool to seize that succubus," Jedah bellowed. "Hmm…could she be the woman whom I bumped onto?" Ronald murmured to himself. "What are you waiting for young man? Go on and do as I say," Jedah yelled at him. "Uh…yes sir…right away my lord!" Ronald replied.


	2. Chapter 1: The First act of Rebellion

**Chapter 1: The First Act of Rebellion**

Ronald did what Jedah ordered him to do. He started to create a body from that soul he stole from Belial Aensland. He took out a single pile of ash he opened his handbook, and then he spoke Latin, the language that no one else could understand except for himself.

And then from those ashes, bones began to form, and then blood began to flow in it, then organs took shape in it and finally, the muscles and the skin covers the rest of the body. The ashes have formed a body of a young girl with red wing on her head and back, with red eyes and purple hair. The creation has finally finished.

Upon witnessing the creation, Jedah burst into laughter. "Finally Harrison, you have created the most useful tool to get the most immense power. Feast your eyes on her. Isn't she beautiful? From this moment on, thou shall be called Lilith," he bellowed. Ronald took a look at his creation but suddenly he fell weak and felt his blood flowing out of his nose. "The spell… it must be too powerful for me to cast it… I can't continue the curse that's why I won't be able to give her a permanent body," Ronald weakly replied. "What? The spell is not complete? Why you useless little… wizard. I shouldn't get you as one of my men if you would always complain like that," he bellowed.

The little girl came onto Ronald. "Hi what's your name?" she told him. "Harrison, Ronald Harrison," Ronald replied. "Oh and I'm… oh I forgot I don't have a name yet," the girl spoke. "It's Lilith; Lilith is now your name. Jedah must have given it to you," he answered. The little girl was delighted.

For years Ronald took care of Lilith as if she was his daughter. But Jedah kept on keeping them apart. Many days had passed until Lilith is overwhelmed by boredom. She made a secret passageway out of the castle. She succeeded and escaped the castle. "Staying in a place like that; being used by a guy like that; screw that!" she exclaimed. "Whoopsy Daisy! I'm out of here!" she said as she faded away.

"What? You let her escape? You just let her get away? You insolent little wizard! Why would you do something like that?" Jedah exclaimed at Ronald in rage by the time he knew Lilith's disappearance. "Why would I know about her whereabouts? You told me to leave everything to you in taking care of her," Ronald replied. "SILENCE! You are already doing this to me for the last five hundred years. I should've left you in the war if this is ought to happen," Jedah bellowed. "Alright that's it! I hate this job! After being used for more than five hundred years, this is what I'll get? Insults? From now on I'll leave this castle and declare a war against you to end these damn massacres to the humans," Ronald shouted back. "And where do you think you're going?" Jedah hollered. "Out of this castle and into the human world, besides I hate this damn job already," Ronald hollered back. "How dare you speak those words to me," Jedah grunted in rage. Roland left without a word, realizing how hard to be in Makai was.


	3. Chapter 2 : Love at First Fight

"**Chapter 2: Love at First Fight"**

"Soul bees, after him!" Jedah exclaimed ordering Q-bee to catch Ronald. "Heh! Straining their muscles just to get rid of me? What's the point?" Ronald murmured executing his thunder storm spell. All of the soul bees are electrocuted letting Ronald escaped. "Damn it! He got away!" Jedah said, very furiously. Soon he tried another plan. He called Morrigan to go in the castle. In this way Morrigan might be convinced to catch Lilith and get rid of Ronald.

Soon, Morrigan finally arrives. "I didn't know that there would be someone who is brave enough to call me for a drink. It's gonna cost you, Jedah" she said upon arriving. "Morrigan, a part of your magic that was sealed when you were born, was able to gain personality and flesh since I ordered someone to get it from there. It is now descending to the human world," Jedah explained to Morrigan. "Well, well… that's rather sudden isn't it?" Morrigan asked. "Whether you believe it or not, it's up to you but once you able to get your hands on to that piece, you will finally become complete. Once you gain that magic, your power will become beyond compare. Except for one man that I used to order around. He also has a part of his power which is inside him but barely sleeping. Once it is awaken, he will exceed your powers and defeat you so you must get that piece of your power before it is too late," Jedah warned her. "Thanks for the information, master of the Dohma Family," Morrigan bid farewell to Jedah. "I even went through the trouble of giving that ungrateful child that body and giving that worthless boy that immense power, damn you Lilith and Ronald, damn both of you, wasting my time," Jedah whispered.

First Morrigan set out to search for Ronald. She found him drinking at a nearby tavern where roisterers drink and bellow the fellow waiters at the bar. Roland knew that she was coming. "What do you want from me? Is there anything that I can do for ya?" he asked her. "I would like to know about Lilith's whereabouts. I've come here to pick her up right now," Morrigan answered. "Why would I know where she is? I'm not her keeper anyway. Well, if you're just gonna' disturb me on whatever I'm doing, just leave and find her yourself," Ronald said and turned back to his drink. "Liar, if you don't wanna show her to me, I'll fight you to force you to tell me about her," Morrigan yelled engaging him to a battle. "Okay then. But first give me a second…" Ronald said and he turned to the bartender. "Okay, since I don't want anyone else to get hurt around here, will you please shove off everyone away in this bar except for that beautiful lady whom I talked to a few minutes ago?" he whispered to the bartender.

The battle had begun. Morrigan reshaped her wing into spikes that stabbed Ronald onto the wall. Ronald lowered his head, but suddenly he smirked. "Do you think you could just pin me down that easy? Heh! I don't think so," he said in a low voice. He released a powerful current of electricity giving Morrigan a shock and freeing himself. His wounds rapidly heal but Morrigan made another attack. This time, she executed her Darkness Illusion to deceive him but it failed. Ronald was gone in his spot at the impact of the attack. Ronald released a Lightning bolt attack but it missed. Morrigan flew into the sky breaking the ceiling and shoot him with her Soul Fist attack. Ronald was hit and he crashed into the floor. "You're strong, I liked it when you gave me a little shock but I'm not yet that satisfied and I'm starting to get bored on this. I might as well finish this to take care of you," Morrigan exclaimed attempting another soul fist attack. But before she can do it a series of Shadow Fist attacks had hit on her. "Ha ha ha! Dou you think you were able to crush me down that easy?" Ronald cackled. He jumped high on the sky, grabbed Morrigan's neck and pushed her to the ground. "Listen, I don't know wherever Lilith is, and try to get this into that winged head of yours. If you really need her baldy, expect that she will oppose you and if that happens make sure that it's only between you and her only, you understand? Well I'm not gonna' kill you because you onto her not me so you better leave or someone else might see us in this mess," Ronald said. He finally let go of Morrigan's neck and Morrigan flew away.

Ronald went into the bartender who seemed to be really scared. "T-t-take everything in here just p-p-lease don't h-hurt me…" the bartender stammered. Ronald lent him a huge amount of money and left without a word. "Morrigan Aensland, such a wonderful woman. Well anyway, I hope she's not one of Jedah's mercenaries because I know that she's after Lilith for sure," he murmured watching Morrigan into the sky.


	4. Chapter 3 : Darkstalker of the Shard

"**Chapter 3: Darkstalker of the Shard"**

The next day the owner of the bar called up to repair his own restaurant. "What happened here?" asked the police. "There was a man and a woman both in black who came into this bar. The woman challenged the man to battle but before he could accept it, he asked me to shove of the other customers in this bar so that no one else gets hurt. Well I didn't know about them is they're both demons that destroyed the whole bar as their battlefield. After that the woman left and the man gave me a huge amount of money and fled away," answered the bartender.

"Demons? They must be Darkstalkers for sure. I better call the famous hunter to take care of them," said the police chief. "But sir one of them gave me a huge amount of money so I was able to repair the bar. I was only able to spend a few portion of it because the cash is so big. I didn't even know if I would use this to make the place better," replied the bartender. "But still we must find those Darkstalkers before they destroy something else," the chief said firmly.

Moments later, a group of suppliers came into the restaurant to help them to repair it. One of them is a young boy named John Statley. They worked for long hours 'till nightfall. Suddenly, the weather didn't look good. "Look at that, the sky's all weird," John said. "You're right you can see the moon but you can't see any stars. A storm might be brewing up. Let's get this place cleaned up and called it a day John," one of his companions said.

Suddenly a purple lightning struck and John saw the lightning. Meanwhile, in a distance, Ronald saw the lightning too. "Now that's odd. I arrived here first before Lilith does? But she was able to get out of the castle before I was also able to," he said, surprised.

"Hey John, I know what you're thinking what was that right now but didn't that lightning fall near your home? John's companion told him. After wards John ran home trying to look if the lightning destroyed his home.

Lilith arrived to the human world and right at John's house. Lilith tried to stand up on where she had fallen but she too much power to do that. Instead she fell asleep because of extreme tiredness.

The next morning Lilith found herself wrapped in a blanket and heard something pounding from above. "Hey how are you feeling?" John called from above. "What are you doing there?" Lilith asked. "What am I doing? I'm fixing the roof. You did break open a really big hole," he answered. "I see. You put this on me?" she asked again. "Yup, you were just sleeping so peacefully, so I thought that I shouldn't wake you up but I'd also be a problem if you caught a cold," he replied. "By the way who are you?" she asked John once more. John didn't answer her but he said "You fell from the sky, wearing those weird clothes." Lilith was shocked, "Uh, uh I'm …" she stammered. "If he finds out that I'm form Makai…" she thought.

Suddenly, Lilith's stomach growled. "Pfft! You must be hungry," John laughed. "I'll go and prepare breakfast for you," he offered. "Holy crap that was close. But what a weird guy I obliterated his roof and he's still nice to me. Put a blanket on me when I was asleep and he's making me food," Lilith thought.

"Which reminds me I didn't ask for your name yet, I'm John Statley, what's your name?" he asked. "Lilith" she replied. "Lilith…huh? That's a nice name. Pleased to meet you, Lilith," he replied. "That's the name Ronald gave me. Whenever it is a good name or not, the thought never crossed my mind," Lilith murmured to herself.

Lilith saw a painting in a canvas in the corner. "UH, hey, who's that guy in green in this painting?" she asked John. "Oh, that guy? He's the legendary hero that lives in Sherwood Forest, Robin Hood "Show us our destiny, golden arrow like the wind," Robin Hood was a master marksman that could pickoff foes no matter how far they were. He was a freedom fighter who fought for the oppressed always opposing villains and rulers of life. "We were born so that we can live" that's what he would say," John replied.

"You see, my parents died in an accident when I was little. I had to live alone, and there were times that I was crushed by hopelessness or overwhelmed by loneliness. It reminds me that I have to live strong but when I read the story of Robin Hood, he became my hero and my prefect motif," John told her.

Outside the house, where John and Lilith can't see, there was Ronald standing at the nearby tree, watching them. He seemed to be quite relieved but when he saw Morrigan flew overhead, he knew that she will get her at an instant so he kept himself hidden and started to look at Morrigan, watching her every move.

Morrigan had come into the house. "I've come to pick you up, Lilith," she said as she came in. "Who are you?" Lilith exclaimed. "I'm Morrigan, Morrigan Aensland".

"Morrigan, Jedah told me that she is my… Lilith thought. As she thought the past, "…my counterpart?" she asked Jedah. "Yes, you were born from a portion of Morrigan's powers. That flesh is only temporary. Someday, you will return to her," Jedah answered.

"Lilith, you are me… and I'm sure that you already know what I want," Morrigan said to Lilith. "Lilith, what exactly are you?" John asked Lilith nervously. "John Statley, I hope you understand if Morrigan is going to tell you about this," Ronald began to speak to John in his mind. "I am a succubus and Lilith is only a part of my powers in other words, Lilith is a piece of a Darkstalker," Morrigan answered. "Right, Lilith fell from the sky with that lightning, Lilith is a …" John thought.

Lilith tried to come to John but John moved back. "Humans are afraid of Darkstalkers like us; it was obvious from the start, John would be afraid too," Lilith thought back. "Looks like your little friend hates you now, poor girl, you are a lost child without a place to belong or do have a place to go but don't worry, I'll take you in," Morrigan whispered to Lilith. "C'mon John, what are you waiting for? Do you want to let Lilith to get away like this? Stand up and do something!" Ronald exclaimed in John's mind. "Come back tome…" Morrigan whispered to Lilith. "It's just as Jedah said, I guess a "piece" has to be a part of a whole…" Lilith thought. "Don't be afraid… we're just going to become one. I'll let you forget everything just leave everything to me," Morrigan added.

As the fusion started to begin, "You hear that John, once Lilith and Morrigan will become one she will never come back to you. So, are you just let that happen? Are you'll gonna' just run away like that? If you'll keep on running away, you'll just end up like that," Ronald told John once more. Those words echoed in John's mind and tears start to run down in his cheeks. "In the end, I can't run away from it…no!" he murmured. "Sweet dreams Lilith," Morrigan told Lilith. "No, no, no, no, no, no, no, NO!" John exclaimed. "John?" Lilith murmured and quite surprised. "You can't do this… I don't care… I don't care even if Lilith is a Darkstalker or a piece of something or whatever. But if you're absorbed, you'll disappear. That's just wrong. Lilith, you have your own life to live," he said.

"Lilith, be a good girl and don't listen to him," Morrigan told Lilith. "I don't know whether you're going back to where you came from but you shouldn't be forced to go back. That's just wrong," John said. "You spoke at your own will. You laugh at your own will. Even you were born to live," he added.

Upon realizing Lilith's purpose of her leaving from the Dohma castle, she shoved Morrigan away out of her. "That's right. I ran away from Makai so that I can fly in my own wings, see with my own eyes and live at my own will. Morrigan, I'm no longer a piece of you. I am Lilith," she said.

"Is that so? Fine then, I see you're going to refuse me if you want to get really hurt bad," Morrigan said and began to turn her wings into deadly spikes from her back. As she executed her first attack, "Just remember that you asked for it," she told Lilith. Lilith was thrown out of the house creating a huge hole in the wall. The tree broke off on where was Ronald hiding and he couldn't hide elsewhere. Instead, he watched the two hesitating to help any of them. "It would be unfair if I would interfere or help any of them because Lilith won't learn if I would help her in the battle and it will be more brutal to her if I will help Morrigan," he thought.

"Apparently you don't have any idea how to fight. Poor thing, but don't think that I'm finished with your punishment," Morrigan said, executing another attack. "You are more persistent than I thought," she added. "But that's fine with me. I can have more fun that way," she said as she executed another attack. Lilith was thrown to the wall, John jumped over to catch her. "This is starting to get boring. I might as well finish this. This will take care for the both of you…" Morrigan said executing her powerful soul fist attack.

"Lilith, remember what I told you in learning how to fight. You must remember everything. You won't survive if you'll just stand there and do nothing," Ronald told Lilith with his mind. "Sigh… at least I could help her even for a little bit," he said to himself, quite relieved. "But I guess Morrigan won't follow our agreement for sure. I must watch her every move. If she would try to kill the boy, she's toast," he added.

Upon hearing this, Lilith remembered what Ronald taught her. In her memories, "Lilith, in order to win every battle, first you have to gain focus to the enemy. Don't get too distracted by any other things that cold only deceive you," Ronald told her. "That's it. I'll try it… I have to save John," Lilith murmured. She tried to execute a counter-attack and she did.

"Now that was good. And now I am already standing out here like a jerk but I can't get out of here. I guess Morrigan won't hesitate to touch the boy," Ronald said to himself. "That's it Lilith, everyone has the power to cut their own path. The golden arrow that shows you your destiny," John said to Lilith. "Destiny? Looks like this little boy has a little wisdom about something…hmmm…" Ronald told himself again.

"Teaching Lilith such useless things, you've been quite naughty," Morrigan grabbed John with her hands. "John…" Lilith exclaimed. "Humph… I knew it…" Ronald said.

"I'll show you a dream…the sweet dream of a succubus…drown in the sea of pleasure…" Morrigan whispered to John attempting to use her kiss of death spell to him. "Lilith huh, that's a nice name…I don't care if you're a Darkstalker or a piece of someone else…Lilith, you have your own life to live," John's voice comes in Lilith mind. "Anybody who looks in the eyes of a succubus…DEATH…but he's the one who see me for me," she said.

"John is going to die? STOP!" Lilith screamed at the top of her voice. Morrigan was failed in her spell. Soon enough, Ronald ran past through the two of them, grabbing John and bringing him into a safe place. He was too fast that both Lilith and Morrigan didn't notice him. "I want to be stronger. Strong enough to cut my own path," Lilith said as she used her power to lift a broken streetlight pole from the ground.

"Hey, John, are you alright?" Ronald asked John. "Who are you? How did you know my name? What are you doing here," John asked back. "It doesn't matter. What matters most is that…" Ronald replied. "I have to find Lilith. She needs me…" John stood up and limped away to where Lilith is. "Hey, John, wait! It's too dangerous… come back here… you're not that well enough to go through there… you even got yourself killed in there," Ronald said chasing John but he was too fast. They both stopped to where Lilith was and they witnessed how Lilith used her powers to lift a broken street post.

"Show us our destiny, oh golden arrow… like the wind," Lilith whispered. "She made an arrow from the debris," Morrigan murmured trying to get away. "You're not getting form this one, Morrigan," Lilith shouted releasing the arrow. Morrigan was directly hit. Ronald ran past John grabbing Morrigan in his arms and went out of sight. "I suppose I underestimated you… but I haven't had that much fun in a while so I'll let you go this time… We should do this some other time and when that time comes I'll make sure that I'll take you back too," Morrigan's voice is being heard as she fades away in the distance.

"Who is that guy? If he's with Morrigan, why did he help me in their battle?" John murmured. "Well then, I should get going too," Lilith said. John was surprised. "See you around john and thanks for everything," she said as she flew away.

But she didn't go away. Next day she was at the top of John's house. "Being alone sucks, but he knows that I'm a Darkstalker now. He'll probably be afraid of me. I can't see him anymore…right?" she murmured to herself peeking at the window.

There she saw John painting a picture of her. She forced herself in as John sees him. "That looks nothing like me," she said. John was surprised. "My nose isn't that big and I definitely have bigger boobs than that," Lilith pouted. "Are you sure?" John replied. "I was having a hard time drawing it. I don't have a model after all. Would you mind staying here for a while?" he added. "If you would draw me a little cuter, I'll think about it," Lilith answered.

Outside, Ronald was watching them, smiling in relief. "I guess Lilith would be safe if she's with John for now. Wait for me Jedah, someday the sleeping half of my power will awaken and I shall be a true vampire. And if that happens, I assure you that I'll stop you from your insanity" he thought staring at the sky.


	5. Chapter 4 : The Promise of Love

**Chapter 4**

"**The Promise of Love"**

Next day Ronald was wandering in the streets when he come pass by a crowd of people. They were all listening to news that says that there is something happened somewhere in New Orleans, Louisiana, USA. As the news goes on he felt the darkness from it. "If I'm not mistaken, I guess it's one of Jedah's mercenaries still collecting all of the Darkstalkers around the world," he thought. Just as then, Lilith flew out of the crowd. Ronald noticed John became surprised of Lilith's disappearance so he decides to come to him to know him better.

In the crowd while John was picking the goods Lilith dropped Ronald came by and picked an apple from the grocery bag and started eating it. John was surprised to see him. "Hey you're not supposed to take that apple. It's not yours and…" he said with a pause. "Wait a minute; you're the guy who helped me in Lilith's battle with Morrigan. What are you doing here?" he said in surprise. "Please spare this piece of apple for me. I won't be able to taste this sweet little fruit anytime soon," Ronald apologized.

"So you're the one who took care of Lilith when she was in Makai, right?" John asked as he walks home with Ronald. "Indeed, I'm also the one who changed her diapers when she was a cute little girl," Ronald admitted. John was surprised. Both of them laughed. "But how did you manage to stay young and yet you're actually old?" John asked again. "Duh! Isn't this complexion obvious?" Ronald answered showing his arm. "So you're a vampire?" John followed another question. "Well not exactly," Ronald answered briefly. "You see my mind is vague about my past, Jedah said I came from human parents and he turned me into a dhamphir. But a strange looking goblin sad that my real parents are vampires and when Jedah took me he took a part of my powers and kept it secretly in the human world. Right now I'm wandering in this world to find it and use it to finally defeat the one who enslaved me," he continued.

"So how are you with Lilith?" Ronald asked as they reached John's house. "We were just fine together. But why did she go to America? Isn't it dangerous there?" John asked while unpacking the goods to the table. "Maybe she's just curious of the soul bees' job in there," Ronald replied. "Soul bees? What are they and what are they doing in that city?" John was surprised. "Soul bees are Jedah's mercenaries that come and go in the human world tasked to collect souls and give them to Jedah in exchange for their food. Right now they are inviting all of the Darkstalkers that live in the human world to fight him in the Dark Dimension. They have many different tactics in inviting them. One is from Anakaris. They took his entire kingdom to come in there. Another is from Victor in which they mocked his sister's condition and lied that they will do anything to cure her so that Victor will come over. One more incident is from Felicia, whose friends were taken by them to entice her to come over and many other matters as well," Ronald explained.

"Do you think Lilith with go with them too?" John asked. "Yes, but not this time. And if that time comes she will come back to her real body as a soul that I stole from her," Ronald said. "I guess there's no way to make her escape her fate," John sighed sadly. "But I have a way to take her back to you if you wish," Ronald said, offering John to give a chance to love Lilith. "Really? How?" John asked excitedly. "Simple. Just promise me to protect her at all costs until the time comes that she will be taken back to Morrigan. Then wait for my father to come and he'll bring her back to you," Ronald answered. He gave a ring to John and enclosed it with his hands. "Promise me John, you will do it for me and for yourself as well because I won't be able to stay longer in here and it's you that will suffer if you fail," Ronald said to John.

"What is this?" asked John. "It is the ring the goblin has given to me. Give it to her when the time comes that Lilith will come back to Morrigan so that she can remember you and everyone she met in her life. That way she can remember you when my father is able to give her back to you," Ronald answered. "Wait a minute Ronald, who is your father anyway?" John asked him his last question. Ronald opened the door and looked back. "He is the missing part that I was looking for," he replied and left without any other words.

An hour later, Lilith was able to come home at John's house. "So all this time, where have you been?" John said with an insulted smile. "A-a-America…" Lilith stammered. John was surprised. "Don't be ridiculous! I was worried and I looked all over for you! I really did!" John yelled. "You were worried about me?" she asked. "Of course!" John answered.

"At first Ronald, I was really scared at you. The way you stare at me, your voice, your appearance, I thought you were a dangerous person. But I was wrong, you're just as friendly as many people that I met. I hope you could tell me more about your life, about Lilith and about the thing that I need to do with your life and the thing that you will do with mine. Ronald, you were able to console me when my parents had gone. Thank you for doing it so," John thought as he looked at the window.

The fooling night, it rained very hard. Ronald was wandering in the streets when he noticed someone lying still in the nearby alley. Although he sensed him as a Darkstalker, he took him in his hands to find shelter. He came out of the alley and met a strange looking young man. The man was tall but skinny and looked like a little boy despite of his elegant clothes. "Sir, would you like to help me find shelter around here. I've been carrying this unconscious man for a quite time and I'm getting tired searching for shelter," Ronald asked the man. The man didn't think twice to help him. He carried the unconscious man and found John's house near the alley. As soon as they reached the house, the young man knocked the door. John came out and the man spoke "Hey! Would you like to help me out here? I've been carrying him in the hard rain,"

John let him in and together they lay the unconscious man in the bed. John noticed that the man was injured so he hurried to find ointments to cure him. Lilith was surprised about the young man who came in the house. "Sir, were you just alone when you came here?" she asked. "No, I was with…" he stopped in confusion for he noticed that Ronald who was with him disappeared. "Where is he? How strange…" he murmured.


End file.
